Around The World
by SimonetteRox13
Summary: All Mavis has ever wanted was to travel around the world. Unfortunately, her dad has never allowed her. However, now that he's allowed her to date a human, perhaps he'll let her travel the globe? Follow Mavis and Johnny around the world- New York, Florida, California, France, England, Minnesota, and of course Hawaii! (or Haweewee) MavisxJohnny. *on hold*
1. Mavis's Wish

**This is my first story for Hotel Transylvania! Sooooo I hope you like it! *heart, heart, heart***

* * *

It was a busy evening as usual at Hotel Transylvania. Wolf pups were running around, Murray brought in more sand, Eunice was her loud self, Quasimodo was running the kitchen, families were wandering throughout the hotel, and a happy Dracula was running the hotel and greeting a monster here or there.

Meanwhile, Mavis was pacing in her room as her zing, Johnny, watched in wonder.

"Dad, I figured that, you know, since you've allowed me to date a human, maybe you'd let me go around the world." Mavis rehearses.

"But, Mavy, it's a dangerous place out there." Johnny pretends to be Dracula, helping her rehearse.

"I know, dad; but that's what you said about humans. Now look! You've allowed a human into my life and you even got to see for yourself that humans have changed! You have to trust me and just let me go out and explore! I have to determine these kinds of things for myself!"

"Well, I understand. If you think you're ready, you can go."

"Do you think my dad will give-in that easy?" Mavis questions.

After thinking about it, Johnny says, "Hmmmm probably not; but I still think you're ready to tell him."

"You think?"

"I know."

"Okay. Wish me luck." Mavis says and brings Johnny into a hug.

"You don't need it." Johnny reassures, embracing her.

"Thanks," With that, Mavis exits the room and goes downstairs into the lobby to find her dad. She finds him talking with Wayne and Wanda- the mother and father of all the werewolf pups that ran around the hotel.

"Dad, am I interrupting?" Mavis asks her dad, otherwise known as Dracula- the head of Hotel Transylvania.

"Not at all. What is it, my little mouse?" Dracula asks, turning away from Wayne and Wanda so that he could have a proper conversation with his daughter.

"Well, you see, you've allowed me to date Johnny, and that's great. I thank you for that."

"No problem. You two zinged! I couldn't keep that apart."

"Yes, well, I was think that, maybe, you would also let me travel around the world?"

"I don't see a problem with that."

"I had a feeling you'd say that, but I don't see what the problem is if you let me be with a human. Besides, you _had_ promised, and- wait a minute, did you just say yes?" Mavis questions.

"Of course. I've experienced the humans for myself and they _have_ changed. You may go."

"This isn't another trick, is it?"

"Not at all. I haven't made another fake human village, I assure you."

"So, I can go around the world to _real_ human places?"

"Absolutely."

"Holy Rabies!" Mavis cheers, using her usual exclamation whenever she was excited. "Thank you, dad!" Mavis thanks and hugs Dracula.

"No problem, my little mouse. I trust you and Johnny now. Plus, you _are_ 118 years old; you're old enough now, and I need to let you go."

"Thanks, dad. Well, I guess I should go pack!" Mavis says excitedly and uses her vampire speed to rush back up to her room. Dracula smiles after her, but unfortunately he was in front of a door with a shrunken head hanging from the doorknob.

"Yeah, of course you trust her." The "do-not-disturb sign" says sarcastically.

"What do you have against me? I _do_ trust her!" Dracula lashes out and swiftly walks away.

"Yeah, you just keep pretending! Let's see how that turns out!" The head calls after him.

* * *

Mavis finds Johnny messing around with a suit of armor. Mavis giggles at the sight and walks up to him.

"Johnny!" Mavis addresses her zing.

"Oh hey, Mavis!" Johnny greets before giving the suit one last good punch. Mavis giggles again.

"Guess what! He said yes! We're going around the world! Just the two of us!" Mavis gives him the good news.

"That's great!" Johnny beams and pulls Mavis into a hug.

"Let's go pack!" Mavis says and the two rush off to their rooms, holding hands.

* * *

**Yes, that chapter was short, but I thought it was a good starter! In the next chapter, they'll be leaving for the airport.**

**So what do you guys think? Tell me in a review! Thanks!**


	2. We're Off To See The World

**Wow! 9 reviews, 9 favorites, and 12 followers already? I'm telling you, in the archive that I usually write for, you wouldn't get that many reviews/favorites/followers on just the first chapter! I'm definitely writing for this fandom more often! Thanks, guys! *heart, heart, heart* (since I can't put the symbol)**

**Here's chapter 2! It's a little longer this time, so I hope you like it! By the way, sorry it took so long to update; I **_**do**_** write for TWO fandoms, after all. Plus, I have school and after-school things. I hope you forgive me! Anyway, it's here now, so I hope you like it!**

**A thanks to Margot-Eve for an awesome idea for this story! Read to find out what it is, and I'll tell you at the end! (or you could just check out their review, of course) Anyway, enjoy!**

***Around The World***

***We're Off To See The World!***

Mavis and Johnny were ready to leave. Everybody was down in the lobby saying goodbye to the beloved and unique couple.

"Have a good time, you two!" Wanda calls to the couple, holding her round stomach.

"Watch out for pitchforks!" Griffin, the invisible man, warns.

"Stay in the shadows, Mavis." Wayne adds.

Mavis and Johnny wave to everyone and they're greeted by a smiling Dracula outside.

"Have a good time, you two." Dracula says. Mavis smiles and embraces her father in a big hug.

"I'll miss you, dad." She says.

"I'll miss you too." Dracula says, hugging her back.

"Keep up the good work with the hotel, Drac." Johnny tells Dracula, giving him a thumbs-up.

"And you watch out for my daughter." Dracula says sternly in a playful tone.

"She'll be in perfect hands." Johnny says, putting an arm around Mavis.

"Alright, well you two have a plane to catch."

So Mavis and Johnny step into the hearse, where a monster with a green pumpkin head was holding the door open. Once they're about to drive off, Mavis sticks her head out of the opened window. Everyone was waving to them; Wayne and Wanda, all the werewolf pups, Eunice and Frank, Griffin, Murray, and everyone else in the hotel. Finally, there was Mavis's wonderful dad- Dracula.

"Bye, everyone!" Mavis waves.

"Bye!" Johnny adds, also waving. Then the hearse drives off and the two are headed for the airport.

"We're off to see the world!" Mavis says excitedly, sitting back in her seat.

"Off to Haweewee." Johnny jokes as they head off. Their first stop was Hawaii since that was the place that Mavis was most excited to visit. She just couldn't wait to see the place where her mom and dad had zinged!

* * *

Of course, Dracula made sure that Mavis left during the evening so she wouldn't be caught in the sun. So when they step out of the hearse, there aren't many people around.

_***once through the**_** airport***

Mavis and Johnny hand the flight attendant their plane tickets and board the plane.

"This is so exciting! I can't believe dad is actually letting me go around the world!" Mavis exclaims.

"I know. The best part is being able to spend this time with you."

"Awwwww." Mavis coos, hugging him. Johnny hugs her back. It was sort of an awkward hug since they had those giant backpacks. Then the two take their seats in the third row.

It was a long flight, but Johnny and Mavis kept each other busy. They played board games, listened to music, talked, and watched a movie. When Mavis saw the Twilight DVD, she had said something remarkably similar to what her father had said.

"This is how they see us? That's really demeaning," is what she had said. So they decided not to watch that.

* * *

Finally, they had arrived. While they were landing, Mavis got to try something new when Johnny handed her a piece of gum. She was a little skeptical at first, but she found it delightfully… delightful! I was an entire sensation of fruitiness and mint! It was very interesting, really! It got even better when Johnny showed her how to blow a bubble. The first one popped right in her face and some got stuck in her short black hair, but she eventually got the hang of it.

Once they were off the plane and out of the airport, it was 1:00am, so it was still relatively dark outside.

"Do you want to go to the hotel tonight, and go sight-seeing tomorrow?" Johnny suggests.

"But, then it'll be light outside; and I'm a vampire…" Mavis reminds.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot about that."

Mavis giggles. "How did you forget?"

"I don't know. I guess you're just so lively and cheery, that you don't seem like a vampire, so I forget."

"I guess I can see that. I get it from my dad."

"Well, duh! You're dad's so much fun! You know, once he got over the fact that I'm a human."

"Yeah, he's awesome," Mavis smiles her famous closed-lip smile.

"He's a great rapper and dancer, too."

Mavis giggles again. "Sure is."

Then it's quiet for a while until Mavis asks, "So what do you want to do first?"

"We could- no, it needs to be light to do that. Oh, we could- no, you need the morning breeze for that." Johnny keeps cutting himself short, realizing that they couldn't do it since Mavis couldn't be out in the sunlight. After all, I think we all know had badly Dracula had gotten sunburned…

While she waits for a response from Jonathan, Mavis looks through a brochure. As she scans a page, her eyes land on something that looked interesting.

"Hey, Johnny. Why don't we go see the firework display." Mavis suggests, showing Johnny the schedule.

"Hey, that looks interesting. When's it start?" Johnny asks.

"Um, in about 19 hours…" Mavis trails. The next show was tomorrow (or today) at 8:00pm, and it was currently 1:00am. You do the math… If you are now counting on your fingers, don't worry about it. You'll get 19 hours, trust me.

"Oh," is all Johnny says.

"Being a vampire really sucks sometimes." Mavis says.

"But you get to live forever! You're immortal!" Johnny points out.

"That's true," Mavis agrees. Then, Johnny starts to chuckles and Mavis looks at him strangely. "Why are you laughing?" Mavis asks, beginning to giggle herself.

"You said being a vampire sucks. Get it? Vampires suck blood." Johnny says.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess that _is_ sort of funny, huh?"

The two giggle (or in Johnny's case, chuckle) for a little until they decide to drop by the hotel first.

* * *

"Wow, human hotels are… um, fancy!" Mavis says, looking around. "Where are the witch maids?" Johnny chuckles.

"We don't have _witch_ maids, but we have human maids." Johnny says, gesturing to a woman in a blue maid's outfit, pushing a maid's cart.

"Oh. Well, they don't seem to get the cleaning done half as fast as the witches do, but this _is_ a human hotel, so…" Mavis claims.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Johnny asks.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just saying that it would be faster and easier with a flying broomstick."

"Oh, really? You want to see how fast humans are? Cause' you won't see me coming!" Johnny claims, and he dashes to scoop Mavis into his arms; but Mavis uses her vampire speed and rushes out of the way, giggling.

"Oh yeah. Humans _are_ fast. Thanks for demonstrating!" Mavis says sarcastically.

"That's not fair. _You're_ a vampire." Johnny claims.

"Exactly." Mavis teases.

* * *

In the room, Mavis walks right over to the bed and just collapses.

"You know? I didn't even think vampires slept." Johnny says, joining Mavis on the bed.

"That's a myth. We do, we just sleep during the day." Mavis claims. That's when she feels something under her head. So she lifts her head to find a little piece of something on her pillow. Whatever it was, it was wrapped in a golden wrapper with the hotel logo on it. _Geez, whoever was here before us could've cleaned up before they left._ Mavis thinks. What she didn't know was that it was _supposed_ to be there for them. That's when Mavis sees that there's one on Johnny's pillow as well.

"Oh, it's chocolate." Johnny says as he unwraps his and pops it into his mouth.

"What?" Mavis asks, confused to see him eat it.

"It's chocolate, a human food. The best human food, I must add. Especially for girls- they _love_ their chocolate!" Johnny explains. That's when he realizes… "Wait, you've never heard of chocolate?" Mavis shakes her head.

"Well, I've heard of it, but I've never had it." Mavis says.

"You'll love it." Johnny reassures. So Mavis picks up the tiny object from her pillow and begins to unwrap it. Then she takes a small bite. Unlike the gum she had tried earlier, the chocolate was a whole new sensation running through her. As the first bite enters her mouth, it immediately melts on her taste buds. Its deep dark and delicious flavor fills her mouth.

"You like it?" Johnny says. In answer, Mavis pops the rest of it in her mouth.

"Absolutely. Hey, you _said_ girls love their chocolate!" Mavis says. Johnny and Mavis smile and lay back down.

* * *

The next day, Mavis was passed out on the bed, but Johnny was wide-awake. He _was_ a human, after all. He still hadn't gotten used to sleeping during the day yet, so that's why he was having trouble falling asleep. Especially with the sun shining through the closed curtains and hitting him in the face, he couldn't fall asleep. In fact, Johnny got up to close the heavier curtains to block the light. That didn't help, though, because he just didn't feel tired. So, instead, he went down to the breakfast area after leaving a note for Mavis just in case she woke up and got worried that he wasn't there. Oh, by the way, they _did_ sleep in separate beds; they were more responsible than that… Anyway, the note read,

_I see you've woken up since you're reading this. Please don't worry that I'm not here. I just went downstairs to get some breakfast. Feel free to join me if you want._

_Your zing,_

_Johnny Stein_

The day had been pretty boring so far with Mavis asleep. Johnny had no one to talk to until he got a phone call.

"Hello?" He answered the phone.

"Hello, Jonathan. It's me." The voice says over the phone.

"Oh, hey Drac! What's up?"

"Is Mavis okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You know how I am."

"Oh, right. She's just fine. She's sleeping right now. Speaking of, what are you doing up?" Johnny asks. Wasn't _he_ supposed to be asleep too?

"I wanted to get up early." Dracula says with a yawn.

_Oh, that's right._ Johnny thought. The time difference between Hawaii and Romania was 12 hours, so since it was 9:23am in Hawaii, it was 9:23pm where Dracula was.

"You sound tired. Why don't you go to sleep, Drac. You need it." Johnny claims.

"I suppose. Thank you for watching out for her, Jonathan. I can rest now."

"Of course. You have other things to worry about, such as running the hotel and keeping things calm."

"Yes, I do. Alright, bye Jonathan."

"Bye, Drac." Johnny says and the two hang-up. Well, Johnny called the count by his nickname, but Dracula still called _him_ Jonathan- unlike most of the monsters, who all called him Johnny. Johnny didn't know why that was; because it wasn't that Dracula was against nicknames, being that he's given Mavis a ton of them. Ah well. It's not important.

_**Meanwhile,**_

Back at the hotel, Dracula was sitting behind the front desk, looking at some sort of monitor.

"Hey, Drac." Frank says, catching the count off-guard.

"What, what? What do you want?" Dracula asks somewhat grumpy, quickly hiding the monitor.

"We were just saying hi." Griffin defends. Dracula sighs before giving a depleted "hello."

"Have you heard from Mavis recently?" Wayne asks, ignoring Dracula's foul mood.

"Well, I talked with Jonathan and he said that everything is going just fine."

"Have they done anything interesting lately?" Eunice asks in her loud and irritating voice.

"He didn't say. I'm assuming they're having plenty of fun, though. Or whatever those two find fun." Dracula says, walking out from behind the counter. Satisfied, the seven- Dracula, Frank, Wayne, Griffin, Murray, Eunice, and Wanda- walk off, leaving the monitor on the desk. There was a green dot located to the left of the screen, indicating that whoever that green dot was, they were somewhere in a tropical land that was made up of islands…

* * *

**Hmmmm… What's Dracula up to now? Of course, if you read Margot-Eve's review, you'd know, so… don't read it if you want to be surprised. If you don't mind, then go ahead and read it. :) **

**I hope this chapter was longer than the last one. Tell me what you think. **

**By the way, I don't know if the date is true, but someone told me that Hotel Transylvania is coming out on DVD on January 29****th****. Once again, I don't know for sure, that's just what I was told. It's just too loooonnnggg!**

**Anyway, hopefully the third chapter won't take as long as this one did. Of course, if you review, it will make me want to update even faster. So review! Please and thank you! *heart, heart, heart***


End file.
